Regardemoi
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Regarde ce que tu as fait, grand frère !Regarde cette marque sur mon bras et ce médaillon dans ma main !C'est ta faute, tout est TA faute !Je te hais de savoir de faire aimer ainsi.Je te hais de t'aimer tant ! Je te hais à en mourir...Regarde-moi,Sirius.


**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating: **K ?

**Personnages : **Regulus et Sirius, Pov Regulus.

Ce one-shot est écrit pour la **deuxième nuit d'écriture du Fof, **pour le **défi " la mer". **Le Fof contient le FIC. Le Fof contient Papoteland. Le Fof contient des auteurs super. Venez nous rejoindre ! ^^

Voilà, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du resultat, mais j'aimais beaucoup l'idée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

**.**

* * *

.

Regarde-moi.

.

La mer. Etendue tantôt calme, tantôt agitée, salée et si douce à la fois… Tout comme toi.

Et tout comme toi, elle se brise contre les rochers, ne laissant que l'écume amère de la disparition d'un temps. Tu t'es brisé contre l'indifférence de notre mère, et comme la mer, tu cherches toujours plus de terrain, toujours plus de sable… On vient de partout pour voir la mer. Tout le monde connaît la mer, pour ses disparus ou ses enfants souriants, ses remous et ses vagues gigantesques qui vous emprisonnent, vous renversent… Toi aussi, un jour, tu seras connu comme la mer dans laquelle tu te reflètes, Sirius… Tu m'as déjà emprisonné. Condamné.

Le sais-tu ? Sais-tu que tu as signé mon arrêt de mort en désertant la place, laissant ton lit vide et sec ? Comme le fleuve que tu ne voulais être, serpentant, tu t'es jeté dans la mer.

Cette guerre aurait pu nous passer dessus. Nous aurions pu être les rochers, pas la mer.

Nous aurions pu voir la guerre se briser à nos pieds sans nous atteindre, et ramasser les cadavres qu'elle nous amènerait au détour d'une marrée basse…

Maintenant, je dois te sauver de ta bêtise et de tes idées de grandeur. Tu te dis Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles ?

Ton ambition et ton envie de reconnaissance font de toi un Serpentard parfait, tout comme ta mauvaise foi… Tout est de ta faute ! Tu as causé ma perte, tu as causé notre perte ! Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ce que tu avais déjà, grand frère ? Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, ne m'ignore pas… Cesse de faire l'enfant émerveillé devant la mer, cette guerre ne t'apportera ni gloire, ni amis. Rien que de la désolation, comme toutes les guerres. REGARDE-MOI ! Je ne te laisserai pas comme tu l'as fait, alors, regarde-moi, au moins cette fois.

Regarde ce que tu as fait, Sirius, prince des Gryffondor ! Regarde cette marque sur mon bras, regarde ce médaillon dans ma main !

Regarde-moi…

Je te hais, Sirius, je te voue aux cercles infernaux et je prie pour que tu paies ton arrogance, que tes désirs se retournent contre toi… Je te hais, Sirius Black, car tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué.

Un Serpentard parfait, aimé et adulé, beau, qui se fait servir d'un claquement de doigts… Tu as l'estime de Mère, tu sais ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas… Imbécile !

Je te hais, je te hais de savoir te faire aimer ainsi. Je te hais de t'aimer tant, grand frère ! Je te hais à en mourir.

… Je vais mourir, Sirius. Je vais mourir pour que tu redeviennes le fleuve que tu étais, sans ce sang qui te souille et ses armes dans ton lit… Je vais mourir… J'ai peur, Sirius, je ne veux pas mourir. Qu'importe que le Seigneur des ténèbres vive ou meurs, qu'importe la guerre ou la paix, j'ai perdu. Perdu ce pour quoi je me battait, perdu ton estime. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon me battre, si ce n'est à tes côtés, à quoi bon me battre, si tu l'ignores ? Je n'ai pas ton courage, je ne crois pas en une cause quelconque. Je crois seulement en toi… Je croyais tant en toi…

Regarde-moi, je t'en prie…Je vais mourir… Bien sûr pour toi, cela ne change rien, tu m'as déjà enterré une fois, tu recommenceras… Je ne veux pas mourir, grand frère, je ne veux pas mourir…

Je vais mourir….

.

Regulus Black serra le médaillon dans ses mains ensanglantées, des sanglots de détresse secouant son corps juste un peu plus petit, juste un peu plus maigre, juste un peu moins beau…Toujours « juste un peu moins ». Un goût amer emplissait sa bouche, le goût de la défaite…

.

* * *

.

Voilà, comme dit plus haut, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat, mais j'aime bien l'idée, et j'espère que vous aurez bien aimé ! ^^

Les reviews sont appréciées, très appréciées, et pour une review postée, une RAR offerte ! C'est pas génial ? ^^

Biiisous !


End file.
